To remove spilled oil such as Marine C-class boiler fuel oil, crude oil, diesel, kerosene, gasoline, plant and/or corn oils, and other such liquids or fluids from sea water or fresh water. All of these in this description is referred to as “oil” and in order to provide the specifications, for the purpose of description, the word “oil” here refers to each of these materials, unless otherwise specifically named. In the modern offshore oil drilling and exploration, pumping operation, transportation of or storage and handling activities, it is important to realize the scope of the problems. Transportation activities include oil tankers, shipping vessels, tank cars, tank trailers, pipelines and storage tanks. The storage tanks are usually nearby fresh water or seawater for ease of transport. Oil leakage in water can lead to very harmful and serious environmental and ecological disasters. In order to minimize the influence of such leakage or spill, it is necessary that the spill be cleaned and removed as quickly as possible.
Oil recovery systems are generally well known, whereas the present invention offers unique properties, the advantages of which are listed below in the Summary of the Invention.
Past inventions that include systems which incorporate some or part of the basics of the present invention are numerous. Inventor is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 8,382,978 issued to Prior on Feb. 26, 2013 and entitled Device And Method For Cleaning Up Spilled Oil And Other Liquids; U.S. Pat. No. 8,652,325 issued to Prior on Feb. 18, 2014, entitled Device And Method For Cleaning Up Spilled Oil And Other Liquids; U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,164 issued to Adams, on Mar. 16, 1993, entitled Inclined-Plane Oil Skimmers; U.S. Pat. No. 8,696,914 issued to Clauss, et al. on Apr. 15, 2014, entitled Apparatus And Method For Picking Up Particles From The Surface Of A Water System; all of which are listed here for reference purpose only.